Forbidden Love
by Snowpanda97
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Yuki and Kyo. KyoYuki.
1. Ice Cream

Today was one of the hottest days of the year. A day where you can walk around in only your boxers and no one thinks you're a psychopath. Which was I glad for this because the reprieve from the heat was much needed, and the view of Kyo's abs was like hallelujah chorus singing in my ears. I had asked Kyo to get ice cream awhile ago and after 30 minutes and much convincing I now had a cone in hand. I stared at my ice cream cone in utter delight. Not only did I love the frozen treat, but also it gave me the opportunity I had been waiting for. I slowly dragged my tongue across the top scoop as slowly and sensually as possible, and made a soft noise, which was between a moan and a whimper. Thankfully that's all I had to do before kyo's crimson eyes locked on me. I sat there for a few minutes torturing him with sensual nips and licks. Until he burst out with, "Do you have to eat it like that?"

I gave him the most innocent look I could and said, "What do you mean"

"Oh you know exactly what I mean, ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

I had strain myself to suppress the smile that almost came to my lips, but I still managed not to give myself away. Though when Kyo used my old nickname I knew I had agitated him, and really that's what I had been aiming for. Messing with him was probably one of the most amusing things ever. Plus the expressions he gave me made him look like a hurt kitten. I gazed at him with another childlike expression and murmured, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Kyo-kun."

That's when he crashed his lips into mine. He instantly demanded entrance, and I granted it just as quickly as if to say "with pleasure".


	2. Desire

**A/N: So here's this. XD**

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits Basket Kyo and Yuki wouldn't have separate rooms in the Sohma house hold.

I neatly dodged his first swipe. His tortugal attacks didn't even faze me. His fist comes flying toward my face, but before he can even register what is happening, I twist his arm behind his back and slam him against the wall. "Now", I began," I want you to obey every word I say."

He starts to protest with," Yeah, right, like I'd ever list-"

I cut him off before he can finish by grabbing a handful of his hair and crashing his head against the face of the wall. Yeah, I know, harsh, but I was desperate, and he kept torturing me with that tantalizing tan skin of his. When he finally recovers I say "Okay now I want y-"

He starts squirming again, so I grip several more of his blazing crimson locks. He whimpers, and I feel jagged knives of guilt rush straight through me. I release him, whisper," I'm sorry" and then stagger away.

**That was dark. I don't usually write things like that.**


	3. Addiction Part 1

It was funny. I went from completely, utterly hating that idiotic cat to being entirely obsessed with him. I didn't know when it happened or even how, I only knew that I couldn't stop looking at him. I couldn't help but stop and notice his fire filled eyes which burned almost as bright as the determination that he had to beat me. Or his tanned, well-toned chest and the strength he possessed every time one of his arm came crashing down against me. I watched him whenever I got the chance. At school, I watched him concentrate so hard that the tip of his tongue stuck out just slightly in an adorable fashion. At dinner, instead of being social, he would stare out the window seemingly pondering things that I would never even contemplate questioning. At night I watched him sit on the precipice of the roof with legs dangling toward the ground. I loved how the moon reflected off his body making him look like phantom that could disappear at any moment.

It was strange how he could be so different, depending on the situation. He was silent, reserved, and mysterious, yet he was loud, brash, and fiery. There was in always a constant in his behavior though. He was always, no matter what, gushing with confidence, he said what he wanted, when he wanted and he was never of afraid of what people thought about him. I truly envied and admired him for that quality.

Sometimes I could not help but realize how much I watched Kyo. I was an addict. I knew I was; yet, I couldn't help myself. I still can't figure out what exactly keeps me watching: however; I am hooked and there's no changing that.


	4. Confession

I panicked, and started to feel my breath come in faster and faster, until I could hear myself hyperventilating. HUN-HUH, HUN-HUH, HUN-HUH. I grasped my neck, I'm not even sure why, it was just instinct. Suddenly I felt two very familiar sources of warmth move past my neck and stop at my back, pulling me into another very familiar place. "Shhhhhh, I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here. Just… calm down. Take deep breaths."

Yes, I understand that your right next to me breathing, living, holding me close, yet you know, and now I know, that this, what we have right now, will _not_ last forever. I try to calm down, to take deep breaths, but I can't stop myself I keep breathing heavily, and I lets tears run down my cheeks until there are small watermarks left there. I don't stop there either. I sit there for an entire hour latched to you and give myself a huge asthma attack like the idiot I am. Tears keep running down silently as I bury my face into your chest. Through all that you keep gently whispering in my ear. "Yuki it's _okay. _C'mon please stop crying," I could hear you were pleading with me now.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," you say as you stroke my hair, "I never should've said anything."

"NO!" I shout and face you, "It's better you t-t-t-told me. I-I probably w-would've reacted e-even worse I-if I just w-woke up o-o-one day and you were g-g-gone," I'm pathetic. That whole sentence came out with me on the edge of tears. As soon as I finish saying that, I go to back weeping.

What's that I feel on my shoulder? What? No it can't be. That distinct wetness. I pull back just to make sure. You hurriedly wipe your face, and try to hide the evidence that I have already noticed. I pull you into what feels like the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. We separate and sit there embraced, getting everything wet, from our faces down to our clothes. Neither of us wants to let go, not ever.


	5. How?

A/N I want you guys to guess who's point of view this is from.

Disclaimer: I'm poor. That's proof enough that I don't own Fruits Basket.

I stared at the mirror, took a deep breath, and began "I like you. Even though were not supposed to like each other. I don't just tolerate you either. I like you. Not like how family is supposed to like each other, or even how friends are supposed to like one another. I like you like a…ummmm…ummmm."

I turned away from the mirror. What was I supposed to say to him? How was I supposed to say to him that every time I looked at his face my heart skipped a beat? How was I supposed to tell him that when we accidentally brushed against each other electricity raced through my body? How was I supposed to let him know that if he were to return my feelings I would be the happiest person alive? How was I supposed to tell my worst enemy that I loved him?


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: The rights to Fruit's Basket are still unfortunately not mine, but I am putting them on my Christmas list.

I hear long smooth breaths in my ear. The warmth starts, first in my arms, then my legs, next my face, it's all around me. I'm completely naked just like the person next to me. I snuggled my face into Kyo bronzed chest and smiled. "This moment" I whisper to myself ", I want to stay here forever".

Unfortunately at that moment my stomach rumbled. "_I'm not hungry, I'm not hungry," _I think, trying desperately to convince myself so I could stay by my love.

A growling dog filled the room once more. I sigh; maybe I could find some leftovers. I get up, but don't open my eyes. I haven't opened them yet and I planned to keep it that way. I feel around for clothing and find something resembling jeans. I also discover a shirt; however, I skip buttoning it up, for I see no point in doing so. My arms fly up to my sides and I grope my way down the hall and the stairs. The jeans slip down my waist, and my hands reach downward instinctively. Crap, turns out there not mine. After twenty-one wooden steps and several almost falls, I finally reach the kitchen. I grab the fridge door and am about to swing it open when I hear a voice behind me say ",Wow, your up early."

I swerve around surprised, and gasp when I find his crimson staring back at me. How the heck did he get so close without me sensing him? I look down to escape his blazing gaze, but I get more than I bargained for and whirl around again, feeling heat rise to my face. "God dammit Kyo, will you put some clothes on? What do you think would happen if Tohru saw you?"

He wraps his arms my waist and I try to suppress the second blush that climbs through my features. He whispers in my ear ,"Tohru is a Hana's place remember."

I opened my mouth to argue, but then I realized he was right. I shut my mouth, and I can practically feel the smirk that stretches across his face. I roll my eyes. Then I remember something. "Shigure?"

"Zodiac stuff"

We stay in silence for a few moments until Kyo says "I wonder when he's going to stop following that guys orders?"

I don't have to ask who Kyo is talking about. My body tenses and I shiver. He takes notice and spins me around to face him. Wow, I'm starting to get dizzy. Kyo presses me into his chest and says "It was probably a bad idea to mention him."

"Maybe" I say, my voice muffled by his skin.

I cling to Kyo like glue, and he rubs my back until he feels satisfied that I have calmed down enough. He pries me off of him, asks me if I'm ok, and goes to make breakfast. Before I go and sit down at the table I call "Hey, Kyo"

He turns "Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Kyo's breathtaking smile stretches across his face "Anytime"

"_I'll have to take you up on that" _I think to myself _"anytime"_


	7. Squeak for me

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket would be rated 18+ if I owned the rights to it.

I pinned you down and trapped your arms above your head. "K-" But I cut you off with my tongue. How in the heck did this happen? How did we end up like this? How did both are shirts get off our bodies so quickly? Why are you even allowing me to touch you right now, let alone kiss you? Did I catch you off guard? All I remember is brushing up against accidentally, and then that familiar fire filling my veins. I always can't help but burn under your touch. The next thing I knew we were here. I broke our severe kiss and started trailing my lips all over your neck. I eventually got around to ear. I bit it and then growled ", Squeak for me, Rat boy."

Oh and did you ever squeak. You squeaked, and moaned, and screamed, and made some sounds I really couldn't describe. And I'll tell you something, I enjoyed every single one of them.

A/N: The owner of the "Squeak for me" line is TigerOfTheMist on . I love that line so much XD


	8. Teardrops

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruit's Basket I would _make sure _that those HaruYuki fan girls knew who 'the prince' belonged to. **Pulls out chainsaw** MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyone want a _hamburger! _(Jk jk seriously I'm almost as much of a Haru fan as I am a Kyo fan. A friend of mine just really likes HaruYuki and we argue who Yuki really belongs too XD)

A/N Inspired by the song "Teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor Swift which I also do not own.

I stared into the bright rift the full moon made in the starry sky. I could usually relax up here, but not tonight. My fists were balled up tightly still, and I couldn't seem to unclench them enough for the white in my knuckles to fade away. I slammed my fist into the shingles for the zillionth time that night. I was shocked I hadn't woken someone up yet. Not like I cared. I was too angry, too upset. Waking up in the middle of the night paled in comparison to the stinging ache that filled my chest at this moment.

I know I had never said anything to Yuki about my infatuation towards him, but how could I not be distressed when my love had chosen to be with that white haired punk. That wasn't the worst thing though. I had witnessed the new couple's first kiss. Neither of them knew I had accidentally eavesdropped on their private moment. I wish I hadn't. I really needed to stop thinking about this, I was starting choke up again. Tears never fell, although I didn't know if it was because I was strong enough to keep them in or if was to weak to break down completely.

I jump when I hear a knock at the door that leads up to my sanctuary. I want to scream, "Go away!" but since that would probably just draw more attention to the fact that I haven't left this place for the last day and a half I; instead, reply with a very aggressive "What?"

Although I hear the creeeeeeeeeeeak of the door as it opens, no one's voice follows it. I count two hundred breaths from the person behind me until I become disinterested. I turn: my mind register violet right before my heart starts throbbing once more. My eyes avert themselves without me even telling them to do so. I guess instinct replies to the avoidance of emotional tribulation just like physical pain. "Kyo, why are you staying up like a cat in a cage?"

I barely conjure up enough control to growl out the words "Because I can, now leave"

"I'm not leaving until y-"

"Leave!" I howl.

There's a pause and then the door closes with the same high pitched squeak. As soon as I know he is gone, I bawl, and cry, and whimper, and wail, and snivel. The tears fall, unending. As this happens I realize one fact, one simple fact. That one simple fact is: I want him.

A/N Yayz for sadness! Review please. Oh! I seriously was NOT trying to bash Haru. He is an epic cow and I think he's hilarious. (And super kawaii as a kid!)


	9. Smoke

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket, mind isn't even close to creative enough to make that story.  
>AN: I did not forget about you guys! Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been trying to better my drawing skills (Which still suck btw) and I have not been making enough time for writing. Thank you all for inspiring me to write this chappy. I might post another soon on top of this one. (No promises)

A/N (2): Smoking is bad children! Don't do it. I only wrote this because of my step-sister. Whom apparently thinks it's hot if the Seme smokes after sex XD I sincerely apologize if this makes you sick or disgusts you in any way. I understand that most people do not find smoking attractive. Especially since I'm one of those people. Anyyyyyway. Enjoy :)

I took another drag from the cigarette that hung from my hand, and then breathed the smoke out of my lungs, throat, and mouth so it wafted through the air. I looked back through the large glass French door that led to our bed. The moonbeams pierced the space the glass made, and they glazed across my paled-skinned, silver-haired angel. I couldn't contain my smile. It broke through my rough demeanor every time I looked at his face. He snuggled into the pillow I replaced myself with before I slipped away to the balcony. I would loved to be there right now, cuddling against my Yuki. I was for a while too, but as I stroked his hair and kissed his eyelids, my body began to crave nicotine.

I don't smoke that much. I never really have the urge. Whenever I get stressed I have Yuki to calm me down. Why was my body working against me? Having random cravings, at random times? I wasn't tense! Not in the least! I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get answers. Although I smashed the smoke stick into the railing, I made no move toward the door. I had to be careful with my love; even the slightest smoke could set off his bronchial tubes. Since I wouldn't take risks with Yuki, I'd just wait here, watching my angel sleep.

Only, that didn't last long. Yuki's eyes slowly blinked open. He stretched and yawned, then turned his irises onto me. We both grinned at one another. He took a step toward me, his fair skin glowing in the dim light. He was unbelievable, as in I couldn't believe he was standing there. His hand reached for the door and my senses snapped back into their respective places. I slammed the door as soon as it began to crack open. Whew!

He wasn't happy about me slamming the door in his face though; the best way to describe his expression was bewildered… and hurt. I motioned for him to wait. He nodded. I pricked the cigarette from the place where I had snuffed it out. I held it up to him, and his browed furrowed, yet he still bobbed his slightly showing he understood.

I pressed my palm against the glass, cooled from the nocturnal air. He stretched his hand out too, pushing into the same spot mine was at. I foreheads connected too, well we got as could before the shiny window separated us. I wanted to touch him, to feel him, to hold him, but still I was happy. I knew that this was only temporary; nothing would, or could hold us back from each other anymore. I knew my angel was here to stay; that Yuki was concrete, not smoke.


	10. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada… I own nothing and all that.**

Keeping eye contact with Yuki was severely important in this moment. Keeping eye contact, _while_ fighting my way through three burly doctors. My hands were fighting the people around me, as I watched Yuki's pale white body receive a numerous amount of shallow breaths. The color he was now was pale, but the beautiful regal white that he usually held had evaporated. What was left was a boy that mirrored crumbling chalk. "Oh shit." One the masculine doctors murmured when the small amount of machinery they had managed to place on Yuki started whirring and beeping frantically.

They hurried over to him, in my world though, someone had smashed their foot into the break pedal, and the resulting whiplash made my chest ache. I just stood their, frozen in time, as the doctors worked my rapidly deteriorating boyfriend. I gawked in horror when his chest stopped rising and falling. The monitor beeped frantically for a few more moments until that horrifying sound you only here in dramas and movies congested the hospital room.

I collapsed into tears, and a doctor began CPR. A minute later he stopped. "Time of d-," "NO!" I shouted through enclosed space.

I stood up and stomped my way over to the stretcher, pushing the announcer away as I did. I shook Yuki once or twice a whispered his name. Then that CPR class I had taken in my freshmen year rushed back to me. I repeated what had just been done only a few seconds ago. "Sir," someone whispered behind me

I was beyond hearing. "Sir," came a again a little louder.

"Sir, he's not coming back," rage busted out

"SHUT UP!" The doctor recoiled a little bit, and I returned to the gruesome task.

A hand was placed on my shoulder "Kyo, you have to stop this" It was that _damn _dog. I swirled around to deliver a punch, Shigure barely slithered away. He held my shoulders again "Kyo you know this is pointless. Nothing is going to bring him back."

My legs gave way. I know that if hadn't needed to cry so much I would've fainted.


	11. Hallways

**A/N: What's up everyone did you have a good holiday? I know I did. :D Anyway… I MIGHT do a Christmas chapter… if a get an idea for it. We'll see. This is a happy, silly chapter by the way. Hopefully it balances out the last one.**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't give me the rights to Fruits Basket this year, so I still don't own them**

I gripped Kyo's hand, which turned bright red along with the rest of his body, and giggled. His back straightened, and he started to practically march down the hall next to me.

I leaned into him slightly, watching with a smirk as we began to attract stares. I waved to Tohru as we passed her. She had known for a while now, so she just tranquilly waved back with that ditzy smile of hers. I enjoyed seeing Uo's eyes bug out of her head, as well as witnessing Hana's blank affect falter for a second or two.

Kyo's tension released when I massaged his warm palm, yet he still wasn't as collected as I was. I bet he hadn't even noticed the three girls that had been stalking us like prey ever since we turned the last corner.

I had to pull Kyo back when he kept on walking as I halted at an intersection. Our first classes were in completely opposite direction, and when Kyo realized this he looked at me with a look that screamed absolute terror. I really did feel bad for leaving him behind, but we'd be late if I didn't leave him here. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and started to turn around when a thought hit me like a rock. I spun back around, shooting the iciest, most chilling glare I could muster to the three tigresses that hid behind me. They went pale and their eyes widened. Of course I was already hurrying off to class.


End file.
